This invention relates generally to a children's playard, and more particularly to a playard having a selectively attachable bassinet that is easily and securely deployed for use.
Playards are small play enclosures for young children that include side walls and a bottom floor. Wall and floor panels are conventionally made of fabric material or similar soft goods connected to a collapsible frame to provide a light-weight, portable enclosure for infants and young children. It is known to enhance the usefulness of a playard by installing a bassinet therein to provide an elevated surface within the side walls and above the bottom floor from which infants are more readily accessible.
Connecting a bassinet to a playard requires connecting the bassinet frame to the playard frame in a secure manner capable of withstanding anticipated vertical and lateral forces. Such connections typically employ latches and the like to interconnect the bassinet frame and the playard frame. Connecting the bassinet to the playard should also be easily accomplished, requiring minimal concentration and dexterity from the user. Compromises to the latter objective are often necessary in order to meet the former, safety oriented objective. Further, the interconnecting means must be minimally intrusive on the playard when the bassinet is removed so that function and safety of the playard remains uncompromised. Significant advantages would be realized by providing a means for connecting a bassinet to a playard that could satisfy these objectives simultaneously.
It would be convenient to provide a portable playard for a small child featuring an easily installed and removed bassinet frame that overcomes the above limitations. Further advantages would be realized by a portable bassinet for use with a playard having improved floor support while retaining an easily foldable configuration that enables the bassinet to be collapsed and stowed without requiring additional actions to stow the floor supports.